1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen measurement device and a specimen measurement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 illustrates an example of existing specimen measurement systems (see, for example, JP-A1-2008-136437). The specimen measurement system 900 includes a specimen measurement device 91 and a personal computer 93. The specimen measurement device 91 is a device for self-monitoring of blood glucose (hereinafter, SMBG) to be used by, for example, a diabetes patient to measure his/her own blood sugar level. To perform the measurement, the patient inserts a sensor piece 92 into the specimen measurement device 91 and applies a droplet of blood onto the sensor piece 92. The measurement data obtained by the specimen measurement device 91 is transmitted to the personal computer 93 through the cable 94, to be stored therein. The measurement data can be utilized for example by a physician to perform treatment and medication suitable for the condition of the patient.
Recently, specimen measurement devices with a simplified structure have been developed, in response to requirement for cost reduction, for example as disclosed in JP-A1-2006-003919. In the specimen measurement device 91, 7-segment digits 91b are adopted for display so as to simplify the display screen 91a. The display screen 91a is designed so as to also display a symbol 91c, which is relatively small and simple.
In the specimen measurement device 91, when the device is in an error state such as battery run out, the symbol 91c is displayed as an alert to that effect. However, the symbol 91c is unremarkable and hence prone to be overlooked by the user. Especially, the diabetes patients often have weakened vision, and therefore such a display is often overlooked.
Accordingly, it is desirable that the error display is shown at an earliest possible stage. For example, if the error display appeared after the patient collected the blood, the sensor piece 92 would have to be wasted, and besides the patient would suffer a physical stress originating from the loss of blood.
In the case where the measurement system it to be utilized, the user has to connect the specimen measurement device 91 and the personal computer 93 with the cable 94, which is a considerable trouble to the user.